Regret and Promise
by Yami-Nae
Summary: Rishid x Malik on the Battleship angsty fic!


Yep, it's a Rishid x Malik on the Battleship fic. This was very fun to write. I gotta wonder why they aren't more popular... 

If you haven't caught on already, it's yaoi, so don't say I didn't warn ya.   
  


Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Yugioh, and I doubt the people who do are writing yaoi fanfics (although that would be extremely funny ^.^). 

Notes: ("...") indicates thinking 

--- indicates time passing 

* ....* indicates dream   
  
  
  


Regret and Promise   
  


*The tongue invaded deep into his mouth as the large hands caressed his chest and stomach. He forced his eyes open and looked up at Rishid, pleading for what was going to happen next...*   
  


Malik stirred and lifted his head sleepily from the counter.   
  


"Shit..." he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and tried to ignore how hot he was feeling. He knew he had to focus on the tournament, but...   
  


...Rishid was just down the hall.   
  


Malik had wanted Rishid for so long. There had been so many times when they had been so close... so many times when Malik just wanted Rishid to take him... but Rishid never did anything like that.   
  


Why didn't he? Malik was pretty damn sure he had made his feelings for his obedient aide and adoptive brother painfully obvious. There was no way Rishid didn't know. So maybe he was just too respectful of his "Malik-sama" to do anything... either that or he didn't feel the same way.   
  


Malik knew he could easily just take control of Rishid's mind with the Millennium Rod and get him into bed that way... but that wasn't how he wanted it to happen. He didn't want to brainwash Rishid, like he had with Jounouchi...   
  


Jounouchi... that was something he didn't like to look back on. It was really stupid, he shouldn't have done that. He had been on that ship with Rishid for what seemed like forever, and the blonde had just been so good looking... Having sex with someone while you were controlling their mind somehow lacked what he had been wanting though. And no matter how hard he had tried to fantasize that it was Rishid who was on top of him, it hadn't worked. The whole thing had left him unsatisfied and craving Rishid more than ever.   
  


("So hot...")   
  


Well, he could probably get to Rishid's room without being detected... and it would be a while before the first duel started...   
  


Malik had decided. He had waited long enough; he was going to get Rishid tonight.   
  


---   
  


"Malik-sama?" Rishid was considerably surprised to see him, and quickly ushered him into the room so he wouldn't be seen.   
  


"Has something happened?"   
  


"No... not really."   
  


"Nothing has?" Rishid was confused.   
  


Malik stayed silent, absently glancing around the room.   
  


"Malik-sama?" Rishid was still confused. Malik's whole plan would be wrecked if they were found together, so why would he come here without an important reason?   
  


"Has there been a change of plans?" Rishid queried.   
  


"No. The plan will go exactly as I said," Malik answered, really wishing that Rishid would figure this out on his own.   
  


Rishid was nowhere near figuring this out though. The closest he came was thinking that maybe Malik was lonely, but was just too proud to admit it. The extremely dirty thoughts Malik was thinking did not occur to Rishid at all.   
  


Malik concluded he was going to have to help the currently painfully dense Rishid, "Rishid... I want something."   
  


"What do you wish, Malik-sama?"   
  


Did he have to spell it out? This kind of thing was oddly difficult, and Malik didn't think he could say it. He turned and looked Rishid right in the eyes.   
  


"...did you wish for the blonde to be brought here?"   
  


("...okay, that was an odd statement,") Malik had no idea what that was about, "The blonde?"   
  


"I'm sorry, Malik-sama, I must have misunderstood. What is it that you want?"   
  


("...oh shit.") It took a moment for Malik to understand Rishid's words, but now the meaning sunk in accompanied by an extremely nauseous feeling. His voice trembled slightly, "Rishid, you know about that?"   
  


Rishid nodded, wordlessly.   
  


How could he explain? Unable to justify himself, Malik snapped, "It's your fault!"   
  


Rishid blinked, again baffled by the other's statements.   
  


"Oh Ra damn it Rishid! If you had just fucked me in the first place, I wouldn't have needed him!"   
  


Rishid stared at him, eyes wide.   
  


...perhaps he'd said too much.   
  


His face turning bright red, Malik was about to run out of the room, when Rishid spoke up.   
  


"You wanted that?"   
  


"Of course I did!!"   
  


"I would have done it had you asked me," he said calmly.   
  


"I didn't want to have to ask! I wanted you to do it because you love me, not because it's an order!" Now he really had said too much. A few tears started emerging from his eyes, "...just forget it!!" He turned to escape.   
  


"Malik-sama!" Rishid grabbed him by the wrist.   
  


Malik's heart skipped a beat.   
  


"...someone might be out there..."   
  


"...oh," he replied, thoroughly disappointed.   
  


"Malik-sama, forgive me for being so ignorant."   
  


Malik stayed silent.   
  


"You know you are the most important thing to me, Malik-sama," Rishid hesitated, but then remembered that Malik had said he didn't want to order him, so...   
  


He pulled lightly on Malik's wrist; Malik turned around to face him. Rishid gently put his other hand on the side of Malik's face and brushed their lips together.   
  


"Rishid..." Malik wasted no time in throwing his arms around the taller one's neck and deepening the kiss. He had already waited too long for this.   
  


Moments later, Rishid pulled away from him. Malik frowned, "What?"   
  


"The first duel will be starting in a few minutes."   
  


"What? Really? I thought we had an hour!" No sooner had he said it, then he realized he must've slept for at least half that time, ("Ra damn it... Can't I just kill the Pharaoh a little later?")   
  


"Malik-sama, we do have a bit of time..."   
  


"Hm?"   
  


Rishid put his hands on Malik's shoulders and guided him to sit down on the bed.   
  


Rishid touched their lips together once, "Rishi-" Malik's words were cut off as Rishid lowered his head, "!!"   
  


("...oh Ra...") Malik covered his mouth with one hand, as he felt he was about to make enough noise to alert the entire ship as to what was going on.   
  


---   
  


"...Rishid..." Malik panted out afterwards, desperately trying to catch his breath.   
  


"Malik-sama..." Rishid noticed the time "...I will see if it is safe for you to return to your room now."   
  


"...alright," he was dying for more, but considering the situation they were in at the moment, he felt pretty lucky with what he got. Slowly, he pulled himself to his feet.   
  


"Malik-sama, there's no one in the hall."   
  


Malik nodded and walked over to the doorway. Before leaving he took hold of Rishid's hand and squeezed it, "Don't lose... for our future."   
  


"Yes, Malik-sama," Rishid said with a small smile.   
  
  
  


End   
  
  
  



End file.
